Psychological Suicide
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: Within his 8 years of being a psychiatrist, the man has never had a patient this troubled. With the pieces of the puzzle slowly fitting together, he finds himself discovering the secrets of her past, including what happened to the once-was- golden boy Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Martin Jensen walked into his office that morning, ready for another day of hard work and some people-cracking. He was a psychiatrist, who specialised in helping people, who's conditions (problems) made them shake in silence.

He hadn't been into work for a week because he had gone away on a family trip for his daughter's piano recital in Washington, DC. For his age, 36 years old, Martin wasn't a too-strict for his own world kind of person. If he wanted something done, he'd wait until you'd done it.

One of his co-workers, Annie Jones, walked up to him. She was shorter then him so she had to look up as she spoke, "Dr. Jensen, your absense has taken a toll on our speed. We've gotten three new patients since your departure." She held a bunch of files closely to her chest as she raised an eyebrow as thought suggesting something.

He looked down at her and casually smiled, "Anything for me?" he asked, taking a small glance at the stack of papers.

"If you'll follow me." she instructed, walking off into a corridor as he followed closely behind.

- - - -

"She hasn't spoken to anybody, only to herself when no one else is in the room. We've been listening through the micro-devises that were planted in parts of the room. The stuff that she says... doesn't make any sense." She shook her head as she spoke.

The pair stood in silence for a few seconds whilst they watched the lonely brunette wander around in her almost empty room as she brought her right index finger up to her lips and trailed it along her bottom lip.

Martin frowned, "Do we have any ideas of what's wrong with her?"

"None whatsoever. We've had Collins on the case while you were gone but, he couldn't get anything out of her. Just words that didn't fit together."

He nodded, walking closer to the door and placing his palm against the handle. "I want him to help me with this. If we can't get anything within the week... we'll name her a lost-cause."

Annie nodded, scratching her shoulder. "I'll get Collins and we'll be in the monitor room." She told him. The man didn't reply, he just glance into the room one more time before entering.

- - - -

He pulled the chair out of the corner, the bottoms of the legs screeching against the tiled floor. Placing it about a foot from the door, he sat down and opened his notepad and brought out his ball-pen. Scribbling down a few words, he closed off his pen and looked up, taking mental notes of the girls' movements.

She was sat against the bottom of the bed, her bare feet pushed up against the wall infront of her. She was wearing a blue gown and her hair looked slightly greasy but the dark curls were still noticeable.

"Mrs. Bolton." he started, tilting his head to the side as he spoke and observed her, "Is that your name?" It was a simple question.

_"How... I wonder,"_

Martin narrowed his eyes, taking in her actions. She moved her hand from her chest to her stomach as she quietly sang the words. She creased the gown up at her stomach with her left hand and her right hand rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette finally turned her head and acknowledged his presence. She sweeped her hand across her face and closed her eyes shut tight, "I've lost... I've lost.... I've lost!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she screamed the last word.

He got up from the his seat and walked over to her, "Stay calm,"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him get nearer to her and she backed away, rising to her feet. Moving back towards the small window, she spoke again, "No! He's broken... you took him." Slowly closing her eyes again, she slid down the wall as she silently cried, "Troy..."

Martin frowned, "Who is Troy?"

She breathed aloud, "I've lost..." she repeated again.

- - - -

"I want you to search for a Troy. Whoever he is, he's got something to do with this and want to know what."

Dr. Jack Collins moved around in his seat, turning away for the monitor, "We can't just search for a '_Troy', _we're gonna need more than just a first name. Did she give you anything else?"

The younger doctor thought for a few seconds, before snapping to one of the computers and openeing up the Internet.

Annie sat down in the seat and got ready to type, "What've you got?"

"Troy Bolton. I want Facebook, MySpace profiles... anything. Whatever we get, we hack."

"You got it."

After searching a few pages, they found a successful result for _'Troy Bolton.'_

His MySpace profile.

The picture showed the face of a young man or rather a teenager in his later years. His profile showed that he was 19.

Jack looked over and something caught his eyes, "Hold it, don't move the page." He leaned closer before pointing his finger on the screen, "There,"

"It says he was last active on here on February 14th, 2009."

"Exactly. And his relationship status,"

"He was married-"

Martin cut in, "...to Gabriella Montez.

Annie nodded, blinked with gulp, "They were married."

- - - -

**Don't you like it? ;)**

**-Jess, xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm guessing that you guys like this story, thanks so much. I'm going away again tomorrow for the weekend, fun stuff! Moving along, this story only going to be like 3-4 chapters, so I'll try to finish fast even though I'm mainly focusing on "Desolation." Be warned, this chapter is rated M.**

* * *

_November 26th, 2008,_

She fell to the floor, her books flying down with her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and got on her knees. The guy that pushed her down, kneeled down as well infront of her and she looked up at him with a small smile to thank him for helping her. He got up on his feet, passed her two of her books and smiled back at her, "You okay?"

The brunette nodded as she lowered her head and bit her bottom lip when a cherry color flooded her cheeks with a blush at the sound of his husky voice. Looking back up, she noticed that he was still stood infront of her.

His gently stuck his hand out, "I'm Troy,"

"Gabriella." they shook hands and smiled before Troy raised his other hand to push a stray curl behind her ear. And she blushed again.

_Present time,_

Martin, "So she was married to this guy. What happened to him? Where is he? What did he do to make her like this?" The questions were never-ending but he needed answers in any possible way to help her.

Jack glanced at the screen again before talking, "Just go in there and talk to her about him. Ask her questions. We'll try to get some more information."

He nodded, "But she didn't answer me before, she won't just do it now!"

"Then make her!" He warned him, pointing a finger towards the monitoring screen.

- - - -

"Gabriella... do you feel like talking?" He sat down on his seat again, but without the notepad and pen this time.

The brunette was lay down on the bed, her hand trailing up and down her stomach, stopping just below her breasts and just above her lower private region.

Martin looked disturbed by her actions and tried his best to ignore them and just look at her face. She looked broken, as though she hadn't slept in weeks, which she probably hadn't given the state that she was in.

_"Dance 'til you're dead."_ She murmured, the lyrics almost inaudible.

Martin yawned, "Gabriella, you're going to need to tell us something. Otherwise, we can't help you and you'll never be able to move on with your life."

_"Heads will roll," _She turned her attention to the man next to her and "What... do you want?" Her tone was harsh as though he had come in the room to disturb her.

_December 9th, 2008,_

The two sat next to each other under a tree. Gabriella's head was rested on his shoulder and a book lay abandonned on her lap. He grabbed a strawberry from the box and moved his head. The brunette girl looked up, raising an eyebrow with a grin when he brought the strawberry closer to her mouth. She bit half of the fruit with smile and leaned up to eat the other half before he pushed the red fruit into his own mouth. She giggled when he pulled a face at her.

His hands lightly grabbed her shoulders and rested her down on the dirty grass, she licked the fruit juice that was on his fingers when she brought his hand up to her mouth. He looked down into her eyes and started to lean in. She leaned up aswell and the two kissed. Cupping the back of his neck with one of her hands, she closed her eyes and rested her other hand against his chest, gently pushing him back. They slowly sat up and frowned, she decided to speak up first, "What was-?"

Troy shook his head with a gulp, "I don't know, but-"

He got cut off when she silenced him by grabbing his face and bringing it to hers against as she pushed her lips against his. His slightly moved her around and pushed her back against the tree trunk. A couple of minutes passed as the two continued to make-out before Gabriella moaned when his mouth moved down to her neck.

_Present time,_

"Gabriella... talk to me." Martin's face stiffened as he spoke.

The young woman swallowed a sip of her orange juice. Resting the glass back down on the small table next to her bed, she threw herself down on the soft matress. "What... do you want from me?!"

It was more of a demand rather than a question.

"Just some answers to the questions that I've been asking you, Gabriella." He'd decided that by caller her by her first name every time he spoke, that she might feel abit more free around him.

"Shoot, here I was thinking you wanted to invite me to the amusement park." Her eyes were dull as she spoke the sarcastic words.

"Gabriella, can you at least just answer me this one?" he raised an eyebrow as though she could easily agree.

She looked at him briefly, "Fire away."

Martin took a deep breath before answering the question that he felt might cost him his life, "What happend to Troy?"

Her chocolate brown eyes darkened as she stared ahead of her at the mention of the name. Her breathing became heavier as her cries started getting louder.

_January 16, 2009_

"Wait here." he told her, walking into another room and leaving her alone in the hallway to his parent's house.

The brunette nodded to herself as he'd already left. She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the family pictures on the wall. There were three. The first one looked to be Troy's parents holding a small, newborn baby with a proud smile on their faces. The photo looked only about 20 years old, because his parents only seemed to be in their early twenties. Twitching her mouth to the side, she looked at the second one. It was, who appearred to be his mother, hugging a teenage boy. The boy's face was blanked out because of the flash on the photo. Even so, Gabriella notcied that the boy didn't ressemble Troy all that much. The third and final picture, was just the boy alone.

And that's when Gabriella realised; the boy in the picture wasn't Troy.

She was just curious as to why he never told her that he had a brother.

_Present time,_

"Are you okay?"

She sharply turned her head to him,"Go away!" The tear stains were visible all over her cheeks.

"Answer me! Just one!"

"No!" She yelled, her sobs audible as she voiced the word, "What's it going to change? Nothing,"

The man stood up, looking her in the eye. His voice calmed as he asked, "Gabriella... please,"

_January 18, 2009_

She took a deep breath and closed one eye, "Why did you never tell me you have a brother?"

Troy stopped throwing the cushiony basketball, shuffling his body around nervously and slowly towards her. "Because I don't." He told her simply.

The brunette girl frowned, "I saw the pictures... don't lie to me." She shook her head at the last mention.

He sighed, "I'm not. I don't have a brother." he raised an eyebrow as though the words he were telling her was the truth, before he continued, "... I did."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, slightly confused.

"Three years ago, my brother Tyler and I, were going to a concert. My mom said that we could go but we had to ask our dad. Tyler was 17, so of course he was going to dissobey, even though he knew that dad would say yes. So he lied and told my mom that we'd gotten permission off dad. I mean, I was 15, and he was my cool older brother, I went along with anything he said. So we snuck out that night. The going was fine but coming back... you know, it was winter and the roads were icy," His voice seemed to speed up from then on, "Coming back, the tires sweaved and the front screen window was getting foggy so he couldn't see where he was going. I was telling him to slow down but he just kept going. He said that we'd get home faster and we'd get out of the bad weather. But we didn't. We never made it home that day." A tear slipped down his cheek as he recalled the memory.

Gabriella moved closer, straddling him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked at him. "You don't have to finish," Her thumb swept away the tears on his cheek.

"No, I have to." He told her, and she nodded, resting her head against the crook of his neck, "There was a truck that was speeding down the ice and we were right ahead." He stopped for a moment, "I don't remember what else happend until I woke up in the hospital and they told that my brother had died. My dad, " He shook his head, "He wasn't the same after. He was barely home, he never ate with me and my mom, he never spoke to me. It was like he blaimed me for the accident. I just ignored the looks that he would give me. A year ago, he got worse."

The girl creased her forehead, confused as to what he meant.

Troy sighed, moving his fingers to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifting up the bottom of the material. Gabriella gasped, resting her hand against his stomach, gently resting it against the purple bruises.

The two of them hadn't had sexual intercourse yet, but they had gone pretty far and Gabriella was sure that she was finally ready. Her eyes glossing over, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. His right hand let go of his top and moved to her back, running up and down the skin underneath her top. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she kindly granted him access. Her hand moved to his belt buckle and pushed the metal bar out of the small hole before he stopped her.

"Not today." He looked at her, "But soon, very soon."

She nodded licking her bottom lip for moisture. "How about-"

"Top half," She didn't have time to react before he grabbed her thighs and turned them over so she was underneath him. She softly smiled when he leaned down and pressed open-mouth kisses to her neck.

_Present time,_

"It wasn't his fault... but Jack didn't understand that," she cried, swallowing a clump of sobs in her throat.

"Who's Jack?"

She looked up at the psychiatrist as though stating a well-known fact, "Mr Bolton,"

_January 20th, 2009_

"Come on, " He pulled her hand as they ran along an old field of grass that wasn't very lively.

She giggled, when he suddenly came to a stop. "Where are we?"

"We," he trailed off, "my love," she smiled as they got up the first step of the front porch, "are at our future house."

Gabriella's face formed a confused look at him, "What-?"

"It was my Grandmother's but when she passed away two years ago, she left it in her will that I get the house. And now that I'm eighteen, I can. It is legally mine." Troy told her, a proud smile plastered on his face.

The brunette still stood shocked, "You're serious?"

"Why would I joke about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I mean- It's just..." She paused, taking a deep breath of the air around her and inhaling his perfect smell, "Wow," She shrugged.

"You like it, right?" His mouth twitched sideways, unsure of her answer.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Like it? I love it."

"Good, because it's ours. And we can do whatever we want with it and in it." He said, a grin forming on his lips.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow suggestively, "In it? Huh?"

"Anything we want." Troy said slowly.

"Then let's not take our time outside."

-

"Okay, so it's a bit trashy here and there. But it just needs a little bit of work, right?" He threw the keys down on the table next to the front door and one of the four table legs snapped, tilting the table, "Or... alot."

Gabriella giggled, "I think I can manage for now." She kicked the front door shut with a bang behind her and locked it, using the three metal bolts that were there for safety. As she final lock shut, she walked over to Troy and stood on her tip toes as she whispered in his ear, "Where's the guest bedroom?"

"The one with the biggest bed?"

She nodded, caressing the side of his face with her thumb, "We'll be needing it."

"Upstairs, down the hall, last one."

"Are you coming?"

Troy shook his head, "No, I just have to do something first but I'll be there in a minute. _Wait for me._"

"Always,"

-

"Mom, just tell dad that it's none of his business where I am. And he gave up the right to call me his son when he blaimed me for Tyler's death." He ran his free hand through his hair, "I'll see you soon, yeah, love you too."

Troy hung up the phone and threw it down on the kitchen counter, letting an aggravated sigh out.

-

Gabriella threw off her grey cardigan and unzipped the back of her white dress and removed the straps from her arms. She let the cold white cloth fall off of her body and looked around for a mirror. When she spotted one, she ran her fingers through her soft dark curls to make sure they were perfect.

-

Troy ran up the stairs the best he could without making them squeak. Arriving at the landing, he remembered which room Gabriella said she'd be in. By the game they were playing, he didn't have time to search every room. Walking down the end of the hallway and opening the door infront of him, his throat went dry as he stared at the sight infront of him.

Her barely-clad body sprawled out, Gabriella lay on the bed in her black lace panties and bra. Upon hearing him cough, she sat up and softly smiled, "Hey, there you are." Her voice was quiet as though she didn't want anybody else to hear other than him.

"You-"

"Yeah, " She nodded and bit her bottom lip innocently, only making him walked over to her side. Looking upwards, her fingers grasped his t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head. Moving her head lower, she placed open-mouth kisses against the yellow and purple bruises on his skin. Making her way up, she stood and wrapped one arm around his neck as she placed an almost-absent kiss to his lips.

Her other hand travelled down and unbuckled his belt, pulling the leather support from his jeans and throwing it carelessly to the ground. Her fingers worked next on the zipper and button of his jeans before she stopped and her arm joined the other behind his neck. Hoisting herself up, he quickly caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered her down onto the bed, her head down on the pillows and he hovered over her. Leaning up, she roughly kissed him and closed her eyes when his tongue slipped inside her mouth and his hand moved to her stomach, gently stroking up and down. After she pulled on his hair a few times, making him moan, his right hand rested beside her head while his right moved to her back.

Unclasping her bra, she helped Troy remove the item by lifting up her arms and the undergarment was thrown to the floor along with the other clothes.

A minute later, their underwear fell aswell to the floor and they were both left naked.

"You sure?"

Gabriella slowly nodded, "More than anything." As soon as he entered her body, she closed her eyes and moaned aloud as her nails dug into his shoulders.

_Present time, _

"Gabriella, you're going to have to help us here... What happened to your husband, Troy Bolton?"

She winced when he reminded her of her marriage, her brown orbs snapped shut as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"He's dead."

- - - -

**You aren't happy with that, are you? But that's just the way the story goes, I'm sorry.**

**But there's still one more chapter to go...**

**Jess, xx.**

**PS:: Sorry for the long wait.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE::**

Hello people, nice to be back.

I've been away for a long time (two years!) doing other stuff related to my personal life, but I'm back for a while now.

I'd like to finish whichever fanfics I started so long ago, with your help.

If there is a certain story that you'd like me to continue and finish as soon as I can, please review on the story you want updated or send me a message so I can focus on the ones you want to read. I don't see the point in updating every story that doesn't have a future.

Thanks, Jess.


End file.
